Police Comics Vol 1 23
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * J. Noble Wopps * Snout Sniggers ** 3 henchmen Other Characters: * Caprice Corbett, of the W.A.A.C.S. * Engineer Guffy * undercover policeman Locations: * * Camp Armstead Vehicles: * "Ghost Train", on the Pottsville Line | StoryTitle2 = The Human Bomb: "The Return of Hustace Throckmorton" | Synopsis2 = A killer gets sprung from jail and goes on a crime spree with his girl. Their first hold up involves robbing the Human Bomb's sidekick, Hustace Throckmorton. The incident is announced over the radio and Roy Lincoln tries to track down his friend. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Wode Wikard * Mola Other Characters: * Hustace's gambling buddies Locations: * State Prison * Buena Park, (just outside the city limits) | StoryTitle3 = Burp the Twerp: "Encounter With Plastic Man" | Synopsis3 = Burp the Twerp, the super so-an-so, believes he's a better super-hero than Plastic Man, until Plas shows up in person, then faints at the sight of him. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * unnamed reporter | StoryTitle4 = Destiny: "Baby Face" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Baby Face Morgan ** Curley ** 2nd punk ** Joe Other Characters: * many cops * gas station proprietor Locations: * Route 24, outside of Main City * Morgan's hideout, in Main City | StoryTitle6 = The Spirit: "Ebony's X-Ray Eyes" | Synopsis6 = While the Spirit goes out to buy some chemicals, Ebony babysits the lab. The test tubes begin to boil over and explode, causing smoke fumes and plumes. Ashamed, he leaves the lab and wanders the streets. Soon, he realizes that some of the chemicals must have got into his eyes, because now he has X-Ray vision. Some crooks catch on to this fact and lure him into their gang, so he can help them crack the local bank's safe. The Spirit comes back to the messy lab and thinks his pal has been kidnapped. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Pierpont J. "Nifty" Dugan * Smiley, his partner * Boss Garvy * two other thugs Other Characters: * Officer Gilhooley Locations: * ** Wildwood Cemetery ** First National Bank ** New Bank Items: * Colt's X-Ray Liquid * Colt's Oxygen Capsules | StoryTitle7 = Flatfoot Burns: "The Sky Saboteurs" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Flatfoot Burns Antagonists: * Other Characters: * USAAF soldiers Locations: * United States Airport Testing Grounds * Flatfoot's private laboratory Items: * Flatfoot's Sky Writing Alphabet Noodle Soup Solution Vehicles: * experimental U.S. fighter planes, 20 of them * Flatfoot's improvised autogiro * advanced Japanese airship * standard U.S. fighter planes | StoryTitle9 = Super Snooper: "Art Treasure Stolen" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Super Snooper Other Characters: * Locations: * Gill Fox's art studio | StoryTitle10 = The Phantom Lady: "The Four Maniacs" | Synopsis10 = Sandra Knight comes home from a date with Don Borden, and finds that the Senator's entire household staff (Head Butler, Assistant Butler, Maid, and Doctor) have been replaced by new domestic help, all of whom turn out to be escapees from an insane asylum. They hold Henry and Sandra prisoner, to set an ambush for the Phantom Lady. Sandra slips out of sight and changes outfits, then returns with some questions. The maniacs are looking for her help, to hide from a pursuer, and they knew to look for her here at the Senator's, house because they read about her in Police Comics. The real servants are in the cellar; Phantom Lady frees them; this upsets Looey who tries to shoot Sandra. She punches him out without even using her Black-Light Ray. Meanwhile outside Don arrives to pick up Sandra for that evening's date, and a van from the Crane Insane Asylum with a squad of men in white coats, both arrive at the same time. They pitch into the fight, and soon the kooks are subdued. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Four Maniacs ** Looey, head butler ** Joe, assistant butler ** Ethel, maid ** unnamed fake doctor Locations: * ** Senator Knight's mansion Items: * (no Black-Light Ray seen) Vehicles: * Crane Insane Asylum van * Don's roadster | StoryTitle11 = Manhunter: "The Murdering Rhymster" | Synopsis11 = Several thieves purchase the rights to an inventor's "secret weapon." The next morning, the inventor reads in the paper how he was conned into the deal and commits suicide. His son finds his father's body and vows to go after the crooks who stole his invention. But instead, two of the four crooks get murdered by one of their own number, Franklin Smith, under the guise of "the Rhymster", before Manhunter and Thor put an end to his crimes. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Neway Armaments Company ** ** John Bent ** Steve Chance ** Ben Stark Other Characters: * Thomas Oliver Grimm * John M. Grimm, as "Lewis" Locations: * Empire City * Ben Stark's summer house Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Destiny, now under new creators, reverts back to being a tramp (as portrayed in Police Comics #16), and they never illuminate Destiny's true identity. * Flatfoot Burns is aware that he is a comicbook character. * Manhunter gets head-konked unconscious with a gaff hook. * It's the last Quality Comics issue for Phantom Lady. ** This feature later reappeared in Phantom Lady #13, Aug 1947, published by . ** Chronologically, this story follows the Phantom Lady story in Feature Comics #71, September 1943. ** In this story, the bad guys know to look for the Phantom Lady at Senator Knight's house because they read about her in Police Comics. * Plastic Man: "The Ghost Train" is reprinted in . * The Spirit: "Ebony's X-Ray Eyes" was originally printed in ''The Spirit'' comic strip (9/15/1940) by Register and Tribune Syndicate. * Also appearing in this issue of Police Comics were: ** Dewey Drip by Bernard Dibble ** Dick Mace: "The San Juan Bluebeard" (text story) by Robert Hyatt | Trivia = * Jack Cole is also credited as Ralph Johns in this issue. | Recommended = * All-Star Squadron * Freedom Fighters * Plastic Man | Links = }}